Mendes Family
The Mendes Family '''is an old gang in the Ishukun District, and was originally the main ruling family before the Cobolio Family has taken over. The main reason of their downfall was indirectly caused by Goto choosing to take their headquarters as his dojo. Now, they have ceased to only a small amount of henchmen and a boss, the '''Mendes Head. The Mendes Head and his brother, a henchman, crossed paths with Aya when she is leaving Goto's Dojo. After a series of events, Aya eventually helps the Mendes regain control of their territory over the rampant Cobolio Family. Goto's Dojo Wanting revenge for what Goto has done to their family, the Mendes Head and his brother went to Goto's Dojo and demanded for him to show up. Goto is about to do his 'work', but Aya stops him and requests for Goto to teach her some of his skills should she be able to prove her skills by taking out the trespassers. Goto, who had initially refused Aya, agreed, and hid himself somewhere as a spectator. The Mendes Head and his brother then walked in, and was surprised to see Aya instead of 'the other human'. Aya notified them that she will be fighting in her place, and the Mendes Head, looking for a target, then proceeded to attack Aya. The Mendes Head possesses a gun, while the brother has a knife. Both are competent in combat but are easily knocked down. However, they are very aggressive and will relentlessly torture and rape Aya if she is caught. If Aya is knocked down and approached by the Head, the Mendes Head will stomp on Aya's stomach and grind his feet, causing great pain to Aya. He will continue to do this even if Aya loses all her HP. Once satisfied, the head then perked up Aya's ass and begin ramming his dick into her pussy from the back. Aya is forced to feebly support herself while her pussy is being rammed with the cock of the Mendes Head. The Head would pause for awhile after cumming, and to Aya's surprise, will begin fucking her again. They tell her that the Mendes Family typically has a high sexual drive and can fuck a girl for hours without stopping. Horrified at this knowledge, Aya attempts to get away, but the henchman would grab her head and make Aya suck his dick. Penetrated from two sides, Aya will be relentlessly raped until the player gives up. If Aya loses the fight, she will be repeatedly raped in the same manner as before. Goto will then come out and easily defeat the Mendes Head and his brother, sending them away. He then admonishes the broken Aya, who is angry at Goto for leaving her to be fucked for such a long time. Goto replies that it's her own fault - and that she would better cleans up and leave before he uses her for himself. If Aya wins the fight, Goto is convinced of her abilities and will begin teaching her some of his skills. Hole Bar On either result of the scene in Goto's Dojo, the Mendes Head and his brother will be found resting their wounds in the Hole Bar. If Aya had won the previous fight, she can negotiate with the Mendes Head for information against the Cobolio Family. The reluctant he ad will tell her the location of one of the Cobolio Family's larger hideouts. Clearing that location awards Aya some money. If Aya had previously lost the fight, the duo will notice her, and the younger brother would walk up to her, holding her chin up with his hand. His physical proximity reminds Aya the sexual encounter she had, and she flinches. The player is then given the option to either resist his advances, or have Aya be submissive to him. If the former is chosen, Aya regains her confidence and starts beating the younger brother down, proving that she is not to be trifled with. Aya can then work with the Mendes Family to oust the Cobolio Family. If Aya fails to resist, the Brother takes advantage of her submissiveness and tells the Barkeep that he will be 'borrowing' the toilet for 'adult matters', pulling Aya in with him. The screen fades to dark and transitions into a CG scene, where the younger brother is raping a helpless Aya in a toilet cubicle. Like the Mendes Head, his incredible vitality allows him to constantly fuck Aya for hours, After the whole day, the Mendes Brother would finally finish his deed, leaving a strained Aya lying in the cubicle, with cum overflowing from her pussy. #